Once Upon A Time
by percebeth4ever
Summary: Set before the war. Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth are traveling when they meet Percy, motherless and wthout a home. As he joins the gang, they travel accross the country to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth forms a special bond with Percy. Pre-Percebeth! R&R please!
1. Thalia? I'm Hungry

**Hi people! I am Kylie and this story is called Once Upon A Time. If you don't like Percy and Annabeth, do not read. This story will take place when Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia are traveling before the war. Percy may be a little OOC since he is 7 years old without a mom, but he is still Percy and has Poseidon as his dad. Starts at an abandoned alleyway on a stormy night… **

**Disclaimer: seriously?**

**Once Upon A Time **

_**A story from before the war**_

**Chapter 1 **

**Thalia? I'm hungry. **

On a cold, stormy, night in October, three slim figures appeared in a dark alleyway. One was a tall, handsome boy who looked about 13. He held the hand of a small girl who looked 7 years old with blonde hair and stone grey eyes. The third figure was also tall with black hair and a Goth looking face. The three were huddled under a metal over hanger with a few pieces of bread and fruit.

"Thalia? I am so hungry! Can we eat yet?" the little girl tugged on the bigger girl's shirt.

"Annabeth, I know you are hungry, but we need this food for later." The girl replied "Luke, where is the nearest town? Annabeth is hungry and this food is for emergencies only."

"Down the road. We have to pass a playground and then we come to a bakery called…" Luke trailed off and squinted at a ragged map he was holding "_Pacolet's Bakery. _We should be able to sneak some food from there. Right Thalia?"

"Yup. Come on, Annabeth. Soon we will be full and warm. Just think! No monster can steal away our determination. No matter how ugly it is!"

And with that, the three kids walked out of the alleyway and onto a paved road. Thalia glanced down the road before beckoning to Luke and Annabeth to follow her. They ran as fast as they could down the path towards the city lights not far off.

"Luke?" panted Annabeth "where is the playground?"

"Right up here. Don't worry Annabeth. No one ever comes there at 10:00 in the night. And if there is," Luke glanced at Thalia "well. Just don't worry." That wasn't exactly comforting, but she nodded and kept on running.

"We are here." Thalia announced. They slowed to a walk at a deserted playground. The swings blew in the wind and the teeter-totters bounced up and down rhythmically.

Luke looked uneasy. "Something isn't right. Someone is here, I know it!"

Thalia pulled out a sword. (**A/n: this was before she had the shocking thingy. What was that called?) **

Annabeth whimpered. "Luke, there is something moving over there!" Luke pulled out his sword too. He started moving towards the black shape huddled on the ground. He poked him it his sword.

"Get up! Who are you and wha-"Luke stopped "Thalia, get over here! It's a half-blood!" Thalia dropped her weapon and ran over to the unmoving shape. As soon as she touched him, she froze.

"No…" she whispered. "Luke, help me pick him up."

"Thal, what is it? Who is he?" Luke demanded. Thalia just shook her head and touched the boys face.

"Luke, touch him." Luke bent down and felt his arm for a pulse. As soon as their skin touched, Luke jumped.

"Oh, gods! Thalia, are you sure?" Luke asked. Thalia nodded and picked up his arms. Luke picked up his legs.

Annabeth watched. As soon as the boy passed her, she reached out and felt his hands. _They were completely dry. _It was pouring outside! This could mean only one thing. This boy was the son of Poseidon, the Sea God.

**How was that for a first try? I am writing another story called Confused which is a percebeth story. So I will update as soon as possible. Please review! Also, what are flames?? -KK**


	2. Emerald Mixes With Silver

**Thank you to all reviewers! You guys ROCK! Ok, I know what flames are. I will announce right now that they WILL NOT BE TOLERATED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTACES! I WILL BLOCK YOU IF YOU DO!!! =(. Now that's out of the way, here is the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You have GOT to be kidding. **

**Chapter 2: Emerald Mixes With Silver**

Annabeth stared at the boy. Poseidon. Oath. Broken. Even though she was only 7 years old, Annabeth was pretty smart. She was positive of one thing. This boy spelled trouble.

Thalia touched the boy's cheek with her hand. "He's running a fever. Luke, we need shelter. And quick."

Luke nodded and sprinted out in the pouring rain.

"Annabeth, I need to find some food. Stay here and watch over him." Thalia told her "I'll be right back." Then she was gone too.

Annabeth knelt beside the boy. She tucked a lock of stray black hair behind his ear. "I'm watching over you. You're safe now. Thalia and Luke won't let anything happen to you." She whispered. The boy sighed, as if he heard her. Suddenly he opened his eyes. They were the most incredible eyes Annabeth had ever seen. They were the purest green, the most vibrant color, the deepest shade of its kind. They looked like emeralds. For a few seconds, they connected. Emerald with silver. Then, the contact was broke.

Annabeth tried to say something, anything, so she said "Uh, you need to comb your hair." She mentally smacked herself for saying that. What was so special about him anyway?

Luckily, he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he looked like he wanted to laugh. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Annabeth laughed, and then blushed.

"So, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Annabeth Chase. So, do you know?" Annabeth asked.

Percy cocked his head in a confused way. "Huh? Oh, uh, know what?"

"About you, silly! You are a half-blood." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You seriously thought you were normal? Let me guess, you have ADHD and dyslexia. You have trouble in reading and are an enemy to several teachers. Am I right?" Percy dropped his jaw.

"How did you know? I'm normal, just… just," he stopped and gulped "Wait, what was that about half-bloods? Half what?"

Annabeth looked around. Seeing no one, she dropped her voice and leaned in. "You are a half-blood," she repeated "Half god, half human." Percy just stared at her. She took a deep breath. "Percy, you know those Greek gods? Like Zeus and Poseidon? Well, those gods are real. And you are the son of one."

"So, I'm a god? Like Zeus?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No, just a half-blood. Your other parent is mortal, human. But it isn't always safe for us. There are monsters who want to kill us. That is why we need to go to a safe place. And that place is Camp Half-Blood. We need to get there, and soon. Thalia and Luke are half-bloods too. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and Luke is the son of Hermes. I don't know who I am. I will find out though. And soon."

"So, who am I?" Percy asked. He was actually liking the thought of fighting with swords, blowing up monsters, and being half-god.

Annabeth stiffened. "Percy, if we are right… the first thing you need to know is that there is a promise. It was between Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They are known as the Big Three. After World War 2, they swore on the River Styx **(a/n spelling?)**, which is the most powerful promise you can make, that they would not have any more kids with humans. They were way too powerful. Zeus broke the promise and sired Thalia. And you," she paused and looked at him carefully, "you are, if we are not mistaken, the son of Poseidon, the Sea God."

Percy looked uneasy. "So, Poseidon broke the promise too? Wow…" he trailed off. Then, too Annabeth's surprise, he laughed. "Sweet! I am the son of Poseidon! Cool! Let me think, let Annabeth be dry!" he said sarcastically He touched her arm and Began to hum. Suddenly, all the water jumped off Annabeth, leaving her completely dry. Percy stared at her arm. "Whoa. Ok then…"

Something rustled in the dark. Annabeth jumped. "Luke? Luke, don't scare us!" The shadow kept approaching.

"Annabeth, we have to run, now!" Percy jumped up and raced away, pulling Annabeth with him.

The shouts from behind told them that their caser was following. And that he was catching up.

**Please review and NO FLAMES! Criticism is ok, though. -KK **


End file.
